


Gansey VS. Social Media

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, Male Friendship, Noah Czerny is a Little Shit, Ronan Lynch Being an Asshole, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Social Media, Social Networking, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Gansey's a smart guy, but he's not that into memes. His friends decide to use that to their advantage.Oneshot/drabble





	Gansey VS. Social Media

The thing is, Gansey was terrible with social media. He could admit it. He was better with other stuff. It wasn't that he was dumb or anything, of course not. He just...focused on other things. 

And you better believe his friends took advantage of his lack of knowledge of memes™ 

* * *

Ronan smirked as he approached Gansey. Adam was next to him filming because Adam was a fucking sweetheart, the love of his life. Anyway. Ronan took a deep breath. 

"Gansey, whAT ARE THOOOOOOOSE"

Gansey gave him a look. "...they're my sperrys, Ronan."

* * *

You know things were bad when the dead kid admitted it. Noah literally had nothing to lose, you know? But right here, right now, he took glitter and just sort of. Threw it into the air. 

"And there goes all the fucks I give," Noah deadpanned.

Gansey gave him a concerned look and started googling 'therapy for dead people'. Ha.

"Are you okay?"

Noah glanced at him. "You either kill yourself or you get killed, man."

"Noah??"

* * *

Ronan was blaring the Murder Squash song and Gansey hated it. He took a deep breath. Jesus, he couldn't stand it anymore. 

"Ronan, for the last time--"

Ronan gave him a look. "You should've killed me when you had the chance."

"RONAN NO."

* * *

Lastly, the gang was heading through Cabeswater. Gansey had forgotten about his friends' antics. He had a good feeling about this. 

Until he heard Ronan. 

"Hewwo? Gwendower?? Awe you thewe?? uwu" Ronan was saying. 

Gansey was really about to just turn around and leave him there, no joke. 


End file.
